What's Really There
by Centuries-Past
Summary: Nate pulled out a box written in Sam's cursive. He chuckled to himself, "I think I know what it is." Sam grinned, inhaling his cigarette. "Open it."


Disclaimer: I do not own the Uncharted series.

Happy Holidays!

* * *

Nate had long been bored of sitting on the couch, surfing through crappy TV by himself, so he decided to head out. Well, out meant upwards in case, so he gathered his things from the worn out coffee table, bundling them in his jacket, and cracked open the window. The chill air nipped at his nose as he climbed the loft's fire escape up to the roof where he gazed down at the illumined building below him.

Each window of the building in front him offered both a figurative and literal window into different peoples lives, all connected through the act of celebrating Christmas. He saw children hugging their parents and he most definitely heard their shrills of excitement and thanks as they ran to hug their parent. In other windows, he saw friends and family gathered over tables where they ate dinner and the smell of the food that wafted into his nose alone made his mouth water. Perfect normal families living their perfectly normal lives.

Nate sipped his beer and forced himself to tear his gaze away from the warm smiling faces and focused his attention on whatever stars he could make out in the dark cloudy sky. He felt cold from the unfairness of it all, and he knew better than to look around, gazing longingly at what others have because it was just too damn painful to wonder what might have been. How different life could have been for him and his brother if their biological father were a real man and father, and if his mom were still alive. He learned this lesson when he was fresh out of Saint Francis, so he didn't know why he was doing it. Maybe it was beer making him do it.

"Thought you'd be up here."

Nate glanced at a smiling Sam carrying a beer of his own, but also something else that was tucked under his arm. It was a moderate sized bag which probably contained something Sam shouldn't have gone through too much trouble for, but he nevertheless pretended not to notice for the sake of tradition. Besides, he had his gift hidden in his inner jacket.

"Yeah, well it beats what's happening on the news," he said.

Sam raised a brow. "Since when the hell do you watch the news on Christmas?"

"About as much as you being nearly gone the whole day."

The neighbors' laughter brought his eyes back to the dinner scene. He heard the clicking of his brothers lighter. Sam sat beside him on the edge of the roof, both of their feet dangling freely above an empty dark alleyway.

"Finding a pack of smokes took _forever_. " He complained, exhaling a cloud of smoke into the night while eyeing the neighbors with annoyance, "every damn liquor store and their mother decided to close."

"Sam. It's Christmas."

"So what!"

Nate rolled his eyes. "If only every store was actually closed for once. It would do you and your lungs some good."

He decided to spare Sam another lecture when he heard the groan and saw the eye roll. Nate had been lecturing him for years and he knew it wasn't working, but he had gotten so used to it. Both Sam and Sully were practically chimneys.

"How'd you actually manage to get them anyway?"

"Jewish guy," Sam said, cigarette bouncing in the corner of his mouth as he spoke while opening his beer.

Another eruption of laughter from the neighbors had Sam scowling while throwing his bottle cap at their window.

"Hey, would ya keep it down!" He yelled. "You're not the only ones celebrating here!"

"Go easy on 'em, Sam," Nate said. A son was hugging his parent's goodbye in the second window, third row down. He wondered if he had been gone for a long time, but judging by the family's embrace, it was probable. But then again what did he know? "At least they're celebrating properly."

"Properly?" Sam repeated, eyeing him curiously. "We're celebrating fine. We got beer- which you really gotta lay off Nathan because you smell like a six-pack. Anyway, we got beer and we got presents." Sam grinned thinking he was clever. "Speaking of which-

"Nice segway," Nate commented sarcastically.

"Alright smartass, here." Sam threw the brown paper bag at his shoulder, which he miraculously did not manage to drop with his less than refined motor skills due to alcohol consumption.

Nate pulled out a box written in Sam's cursive which read:

 _To: Nathan_

 _From: Sam_

 _Merry X-mas! Learn some color._

He chuckled to himself. "I think I know what it is."

Sam grinned, inhaling his cigarette. "Open it."

He opened the box to reveal a dark green tin box, containing a beautiful set of quality color pencils. He stared at them with a bit of awe, and he knew it wasn't just the beer warming him up now.

"Sam..I-

"It's german. Real nice stuff. I thought you'd like to improve your cartoons-

"Drawings!"

"Okay, yeah drawings."

The practical side of him wanted to tell Sam to return it because they were low on cash, but the more tender part of him appreciated it more. He gazed at Sam who seemed to be fascinated with the stars now.

"Thanks, Sam."

Sam continued to stare up at the sky but threw a smile in his direction. "Yeah don't mention it."

Nate took out the VHS tape he'd been hiding in his jacket and handed it out to Sam.

"What's…" Sam froze when he read the note on the tape. _Christmas 1980_

Sam stared at the tape for what seemed like an hour. Nate chugged the final contents of his beer and resisted the urge to just throw it. He tried not to fidget nervously because he didn't know whether this silence from his brother was a good or a bad thing. He thought it was the right thing to give Sam because he described it as being one of the best Christmas's he's ever had because their Dad was gone, Mom was alive, hugging and kissing them- goddamnit he told himself not to think about it!

"Nathan..."

When Nate looked into Sam's glossy eyes, he knew he'd seriously break if he weren't so numb from being drunk right now.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

The neighbors moved on from dinner to probably open presents. The family's kitchen had been closer to them, so then why did their happiness and laughter seem even louder? Nate knew that Sam knew he was observing the neighbors wistfully. Nate had thought his brother would make fun of normal, domestic households and how the two of them were better off, but he thankfully remained silent about that. He couldn't have born to hear it.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Hmm."

"Do you ever feel like you're missing something that everybody else has?"

Sam's brows shot up and he stared at Nate for a moment or two before following his gaze to the family next door. He smiled, chuckling to himself which caught Nate's attention.

"Nope." Sam scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder's, pulling him close. "It's all here."


End file.
